Merits of Hyper Intuition
by The Reader of Words
Summary: Challenge by Kurokishi'93. Subject; Hyper Intuition. See inside for more details. Summary: Tsuna's Hyper Intuition came in handy more often than not, and he was grateful for it. What his Familiga was sometimes cursing it for was that it worked even when his Flames were banked. Which his Familiga learns in interesting ways. Chapters are mostly, but not necessarily, related. Mostly.
1. Merits

**Hello, my fellow Readers I came across a challenge while looking for stories on the subject of it myself and I just kind of went 'eh, what the hell, why not'. **

**Here's the Challenge:**

**~o~**

**Fandom:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**The Main Character:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Rating:**** ... the higher, the better :P**

**Genre:**** It's up to you.**

**Summary:**** What if hyper intuition also meant hypersensivity to external stimuli? Such as touch, hearing, smell, taste and so on? Then we have our lovely little Tsuna, burdened with hypersensivity since birth, who manages to survive in this loud and smelly world by dulling not only his senses but also reflexes and brain functions. And then, there comes Reborn, who wants to train Tsuna to be the mafia boss - obviously he'll soon notice that there is something abnormal going on with his student and will try to make it into useful skill. What happens next is up to you. I really want for one chapter, or maybe only part of first chapter, to be "the look in the Tsuna's past" to show how he manages to live with his ailment. Also: more chapters mean more delightful reading for me, so I hope for the multichapter story - as long as possible :3**

**Note:**** I have found very very similar story on AO3, but it had only one chapter and I felt that the topic wasn't explored enough. If you have any further questions don't be shy and just ask. Let the games begin!**

**~o~**

**After reading that, ****_this_**** spilled out of my head. So. Enjoy my brain-leavings.**

~O~O~O~

Tsuna was going through his, sadly, daily paperwork when Reborn - who was about 15 years old, gangly-limbed and promising a fair bit of height by it that Tsuna had already seen, and also kept a bit quiet these days, not out of any shyness or actual reserve, but because his voice was cracking, which Tsuna secretly found hilarious - came striding in. This was, really, an unremarkable event. While Reborn was true to his feline nature, coming and going as he pleased and anyone who tried to say otherwise saw the other end of his guns, his visits were sporadic, no pattern. Tsuna didn't think it was spottiness of thought any more than anyone else did; it was habit for the World's Greatest Hitman, who likely didn't even realize he was doing it. None of which was anything of note.

No, the thing to note was something very few, if anyone, would be able to discern from the stoic hitman. Something Tsuna could see only because of his Hyper Intuition.

Now, most people thought that it just enhanced his reflexes. To a degree, they were right. Even Reborn himself thought it merely enhanced all his senses to a truly stupid degree. And, while not wrong, they weren't exactly right, either. What it did was simple; take all external stimuli and, quite simply, connect the dots. Using Reborn as an example; his walk was slow but unhurried, no sweat on his skin, not even a hint, his clothes were unrumpled, he did not smell of more gunpowder and blood than usual, more coffee scent than usual. However, the set of his shoulders was slightly defensive, his cheeks were so lightly flushed it almost wasn't there, his muscles were all tense and he was one poke away from snapping and metaphorically scratching at someones face. Clearly, something had happened to rattle the hitman, but it wasn't life-threatening or important enough to be worried about. Something had merely startled him rather badly and his metaphorical fur had been rubbed the wrong way.

None of which showed in his expression or at all, to ordinary eyes. If not for Hyper Intuition, Tsuna wouldn't have caught it either. However, he did have it, and because he did, and because he'd heard about it in mutters around the mansion for the last month and a half, he figured he knew what had surprised the not-boy enough that it showed, ever so slightly. Which is why Tsuna also felt safe in teasing his mentor about it.

"So, Colonello finally kissed you, huh?" The smoldering glare and bullets - that very carefully _didn't_ hit the evil, evil paperwork, purposefully done by the evil, evil not-boy, Tsuna noticed - were _entirely_ worth it for the supernova blush that beautifully lit up the ex-Arcobaleno's face. Now if only he could get Reborn to set the damn paperwork on fire . . .

~O~O~O~

**Did you like it? Did you NOT like it? Has it inspired anyone to continue on this topic, which is woefully underfed? Please, even if you haven't adopted the bunny, show or pass on word about it. There is, as far as I can find, literally only one other story on the topic of Hyper Intuition, on AO3, called 'and pins scream as they fall to the floor' that elaborates on HI. That, and this, and that's it. C'mon, it's a curious enough thing to be delved into. **

**Also, ignore the bit of yaoi at the end there. It isn't a concrete, be-all-end-all paring. I just pictured Reborn flustered for some reason, Tsuna picking up on it, knowing why because it's been talked about around the Vongola mansion, he felt like teasing him about it, and Collonelo laying one on Reborn popped in to my head and refused to leave, so there it stayed. Somehow, it just seemed to work . . . can't figure out why.**

**I did add a word here and there from my original post in the challenge area, a comma here, swap a word there. Just little touch ups that, looking back over it, bothered me.**

**Review, review, review. And pass word of the bunny on. This is a bunny that ought to be adopted.**


	2. Demerits, Perhaps

**Hello, my dear Readers, welcome to the second chapter. I wasn't going to put this here for another few days, but patience has never been my strong suit. So, first things first. **

**Thanks to ****A Certain Random Guy**** and ****Tensa-Zangetsu102**** for reviewing. To my favorite-ers and followers, you know who you are, and thanks. I hope more people find this story good enough to review/fav/follow it, too. I'll also be doing something I've seen a few times, answering reviews in the next chapter. I just wanna try it out.**

**Warnings in previous chapter, but I'm gonna say this again, if I didn't before. Boyxboy love, though not explicit(I don't trust my ability to make it realistic, and it not being so would offend my Inner Perfectionist), likely threesome, various obvious and subtle perversions, (hopefully grammatically correct) profanity. **

**Also, to anyone reading who has concerns, I have basic plot figured out and written down, crudely. The beginning and middle, I've got, it's the end that's giving me trouble. Eh, I'll hold a pole/vote thingy for that eventually. Que sera sera, and all that. **

**And please, ****_please, _****_please_****, if there are any spelling errors, or areas where grammar doesn't make sense, tell me. I will correct it posthaste. **

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I did this before, and I've always wanted to. So. *ahem* (insert clever witticism about not owning anything but the plot here). Did I do it right? *Story rolls it's eyes at the Authoress' silliness, and proceeds.***

"Normal, out loud, everyone can hear it speaking is like this."

_'CG!EMIYA is like this.'_

_"The normal thoughts that chase each other in people's noggins is like this."_

~O~O~O~

_**Academy Graduation, age 12**_

Uzumaki Kushina was, contrary to what most her Academy class would believe, not stupid. Hyper, yes, short attentions span, affirmative, occasionally slow on the uptake, also true. Stupid was not on that list.

Heading back to the apartment she had, where there was no one. It was late at night, the twilight hours, and no one was about.

Kushina couldn't help thinking about it,(_dayin, dayout, alwaysthere,_) about all she'd lost -people here had lost loved ones, yes, but they hadn't lost _their entire village_, they still had somewhere to go home to, and she did not appreciate the insinuation they were at all equivalent, nor the pitying looks she got when someone else heard about it- when she hit what those with knowledge of depression mostly all termed a downward spiral. As she thought about her fallen village, her ruined country, her slaughtered and scattered clan, she thirsted, so strongly it physically _hurt, _for vengeance. Revenge on those who'd attacked her village, destroyed her country, hunted her clan(_leftherwiththeterribleburningache, shewasalone, nonono, whyherclan, whycouldn'tshe_fight_ddamnitall, whycouldn'tshedo_anything). Revenge on her _enemies_.

The more she thought of it, the more she thought she heard a pounding in her head, beats in a steady rhythm, in time with her heart beat. A hammer striking an anvil in a blacksmith's forge, the singing of a thousand blades who all wished to be wielded by a master. Her breath sped up, with the beating drums, the promise of battle, a song of blood and death old as the human race. Kushina knew that song, in feeling if not the name, felt the, no doubt disturbing to onlookers -there were none-, grin on her face, and did not mind it.

And a voice, male and deep with it, in time with the steady, beating drums (_what _were_ they?_) spoke to her, '_do you wish for this power, the power to rain ruin down on those who've desecrated your homeland? No matter the cost to you, whatever it may be, you'll pay it?"_

Damn her though it might, Kushina replied back, as strongly as she could, as fiercely as she was capable of,_ "YES. TO ALL OF IT." _

She thought she heard the voice sigh, saying faintly, sounding heavy with a regret she didn't understand, _'I'm sorry.'_

In the back of her mind, she instinctively recognized the steady beat. They were the Drums of War.

~O~O~O~

_**Two Years Later, age**_** 14**

Despite the many praises of the Academy teachers, and what his own jonin sensei thought, Namikaze Minato knew he wasn't really anything special. Save for his freakish speed and Fuinjutsu genius, he was average all across the board. And, not being an all-rounder genius but still clever in his own right, he thought, he took shameless advantage of those two things and made himself an indispensable asset to the village. The Niidaime Hokage had had the idea first, yes, but Minato had found that diamond in the rough and really made it shine. Or Flash, rather.

Yeah, great Fuinjutsu master he was. He was a goddamned idiot. Going as fast as he did, the first time he used Hiraishin, he'd nearly killed himself. As it was, he'd lain in that training ground, trying not to shake apart from sheer terror and getting his breath back, going over the formula, wondering what he missed, when it hit him hard enough he almost considered a trip to the hospital. He was a mere mortal man -boy, whatever- and he was trying to use a technique he'd termed _Flying Thunder God_, on account of the truly stupefying amount of speed, without protecting his body in any way. He was lucky he hadn't ripped himself apart! That wasn't all, either, he couldn't see a damn thing, his reaction time was horrible, it was a disaster!

_But what do I do?_' Minato thought in rare frustration. _'I can't enhance my body with seals, that'd kill me faster than this jutsu. I can't just speed up myself to perceive that all, I, I need . . . argh, I don't know what I need!'_

He continued in that same vein for a while, chasing his own thought, and managing to figure several thing out. One, he needed a way to strengthen his body. Two, a way to speed up his reactions time so he could actually k-kill the enemy. Three, a way to know what was going on around him at all times. Oh, and four. All of that would be impossible before the village was overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of the enemy, and he was completely screwed.

"Ragh!", he growled at himself, flopping over to his stomach to stare balefully at the seal-covered kunai in front of him. "It's not impossible, I just haven't found a way to do it yet." But his thoughts said something else entirely. _'Please, someone, anyone . . . help.'_

As those thoughts chased each other in his head, and he found himself unable to come to a solution, and it seemed so hopeless, he noticed it. A pounding in his head that wasn't a headache. He sat up, wary but attentive. A steady, beating rhythm, he could feel it next to his breastbone, beating in time with his heart. Distantly, a hammer striking an anvil could be heard, a sense of uncounted singing blades, all ready to kill, rip, tear, maim. His breath sped up as the ancient song of death, blood and battle sang through his veins.

_"The Warrior's Joy,"_ Minato frowned as it occurred to him. He'd read about it, in a dusty old book, forgotten in a corner of the Shinobi Library. Not just shinobi, anyone with blood in their veins who fought could become drunk with it, intoxicated with battle and bloodshed. It was one of the reasons why Kiri had such a bloody reputation. _"But why now . . . ?"_

And a voice echoed in his mind, a man's low voice, _'do you wish for the strength to use this ability? The ability to be a literal flash, the very last thing your enemies see? The ability to not just bring armies to a standstill, but to crush them?'_

Minato wanted to say no. Was going to, even. He had no idea where this voice was coming from, had no idea who he was, or if he could even follow through on his words. The Warrior's Joy coursing through him made it hard to think, the bewitching song of battle weaving an entrancing melody he found hard to ignore, but do all that he did. And his refusal was about to sound, hard and final, when the voice spoke again, slowly, almost unwilling.

_'Would you not pay any price, to protect this village that you love?'_ The voice sounded heavy with an ineffable regret. Like it was urging him to resist his temptations. But the tone was ignored for the words, because that was actually the one thing he'd willfully damn himself for, sell his soul for, literally stroll into hell itself for. This village that he loved.

_". . . Yes. To all of it."_ Minato's thought seemed flat and dull, heavy with resignation. Solid with determination.

The voice sounded one more time, weighty not just with that mysterious regret, but also horrible, terrible understanding. _'I'm sorry.'_

The Joy faded to a almost unnoticeable thing, in the back of his mind, and the drumbeats softened to his regular heart beat. Though he know it wasn't smart at all, and he'd likely just damned himself more then he thought possible, Minato couldn't help the grim smile that crossed his face.

~O~O~O~

_**Time Indeterminate**_

_He hadn't wanted to. Tried to force himself not to, even. But just as he could not stop himself from killing when summoned, he could also not stop himself from whispering those words, those damnably seductive words. _

_The girl didn't even hesitate. She hadn't needed much persuasion, the Warrior's Joy singing to her fiery, fierce spirit, the War Drums a beat she'd dance to gladly. Damn herself willingly for her vengeance, and call most any price cheap. Would she call it cheap when she found out the price, he wondered, when she joined him in Endless Slaughter?_

_The boy had nearly refused. He resisted the Joy, ignored the Drums. He'd felt a flare of -doomed, of course- hope when he felt the refusal, that this relatively innocent person would not join his hellish eternity. Then, the words came once more, the boy agreed, and the Counter Guardian felt he could not possibly hate himself more than that moment. _

_As had happened many, many times before, he found himself eating those words. The Beast sealed in the girl, now a woman, released on unwilling, mindless rampage. The boy, now a man, forced into yet another corner tried to sacrifice his soul -that technique didn't actually require a soul, just the soul-energy, and the avatar of death got more than enough of that due to the mass death happening, and the man couldn't, his previous agreement with_ him_ counted as prior claim that Death's Avatar could not break._-_ and when they both died found themselves there with him, though he went unnoticed, looking on helplessly, as their son grew, hated and alone. _

_As he grew, and slowly, so slowly, he gained the acknowledgement he should've had the day he was born onwards, into a young man the woman -Kushina- teared up over and the man -Minato- beamed proudly at as the years passed, and EMIYA watched, knowing this was not done yet. There would be more. And, yet still, he hated it._

~O~O~O~

**I was going to spread all this out over more chapters, one to each of the five, and if three people ask, I'll do that, but I figured, why not try this. I figured I'd do these two now, though, and give you a bit of EMIYA. This is it for a bit, though. I hope. I really am too impatient. **

**Was this one better? Was it worse? Too wordy? Not wordy enough? Was it creepy? Too much angst? Review, and tell me. **

**TELL ME, DAMN IT! I MUST ****_KNOOOOOOOW! _*****Story shoves the Authoress into her room, to get some sleep. It turns to you, wanting to know how it was***


	3. Sky-Weaving and One-Ups

**Hello, my fellow Readers. I've decided to take the Complete off this one, seeing as I've posted more to it. Unexpectedly, the bunny kept coming back to me after I thought it'd left. So, there's that. Enjoy.**

**To the Reviewers:**

**Foxluna - I'm glad you like it so much. Don't hurt yourself laughing too much, though. It's possible. I've been victim of the most wonderful giggle-fits, me own self.**

**bookimp - I find it interesting myself, and the shortage of stories that elaborate on it shocked me. Hope this helps get the topic out there.**

**Great - The answer to what you seek lies below. Try not to squeal too loudly. ; )**

**jean sumar - Why, thank you. Compliments _feed_ me.**

**Tiashe Silverfox - Tsuna like this makes me grin. And think bad, bad thoughts, not necessarily naughty in nature. And here you go, another serving of my madness.**

**Guest - I laughed while writing. After blushing at what I typed. Glad you like my sense of humor. : )**

**Booklover2526 - I almost did just that. Really, it wasn't even an hour ago I decided to do this. Hope you're not disappointed. **

**help - Your answer lies below. Also, your username kinda worries me. You okay? : (**

**Did I miss anyone? I don't think so. Whew. I see why Authors with bigger, more popular stories pick and choose who to reply to. Doing all of them would take up half the page, or more, on some of them. **Yet Again with a little extra help** by** Third Fang** comes to mind.**

**Also, I elaborate on the Flames a bit. I'm probably wrong, but eh. Artistic License. I can do that.**

~O~O~O~

To corner a Sky that did not want to be cornered was impossible. They simply wove their way around whatever you wanted, and left you feeling happy that they did. Until they left, victorious, and you remembered what you wanted in the first place. The realization that came across the various faces was the nectar of the gods to Reborn, who took particular delight in such things. It was only one of the many reasons he hung around Vongola manor, despite not really being any more connected to it than he was when the Nono was in charge. Watching the Guardians trip all over themselves while innocent, sweet Tsuna (his ass the Decimo was either, he'd trained him after all, though he'd kept his kindness and compassion) cheerfully manipulated his way through things was an absolute riot.

Which was why he stood in the corner of the room and was very, very quiet as Tsuna wove around his male Mist Guardian and Cloud Guardian's attempt to interrogate him. The subject of which made Reborn raise both his brows under his fedora in astonishment. It was obvious even to the unobsovant what they'd been doing a short time past, thus it was glaringly so to Reborn.

As amusing as it was to the teenage hitman, he also wanted to know who Tsuna had walked in on so frequently that he just glided on past one of his Mists and Cloud not-cuddling on the floor with the scent of sex so heavy in the air (if it was that heavy to _Reborn_, it must've been all but a solid wall to Tsuna. There was no way he _couldn't_ know, which meant he ignored it).

Sky-weaving, as Reborn called it, did not work on him. Oh, it had at first, until he figured out the effect was because of Flame contrast and connection. So long as it was a Flame of the Sky, any Sky could affect any user of those Flames, regardless of who was Harmonized with who, although Harmonization lessened the effect a foreign Sky had on a user Harmonized with a different Sky. Dependent on the strength of the respective Flames, of course. As long as the Sky was stronger, they won every time. So, to combat the effect, he got stronger. He became the strongest Sun in the world, not un_willing_ but un_able_ to Harmonize with a Sky. Not that he was willing any way, but that was beside the point. Tsuna hadn't been _quite_ strong enough to draw him in, but it was damn close. If he hadn't been an Arcobaleno at the time, and Tsuna hadn't latched onto Ryohei so fast, it might've happened. By contrast, when a Flame user was Harmonized to a Sky, the effect was magnified at minimum two-fold to an unHarmonized user, or one with another Sky. Five-fold if the Harmony was especially strong. He'd seen it enough to know he was as accurate as could be without some kind of study being done on it.

So, let Reborn say just this. _Tsuna had exceptionally strong Harmony with _ALL_ his Guardians._ The Cloud and Mist never stood a chance. Seeing the two of them walk out of the kitchen, leaning on each other and blushing hard - for them, anyway - was really too entertaining. Dio, he was bored.

~O~

Tsuna hadn't left them completely bereft of information. He'd told them, looking somehow amused and bored at the same time (with just a hint of sadism that none of them had really caught just yet. _Reborn_), that they ought to talk with Takeshi. Then he'd done his Sky thing, sent them on their merry way, and made himself some hot chocolate.

"Y'know," Reborn's voice didn't catch him off guard, as he knew the Hitman was hoping. He'd long since started using his Hyper Intuition constantly, on a daily, hourly, minutely basis. While it took the surprise out of things, it made navigating his life _so much easier_. "You probably shouldn't do that too often if you don't want them to know what you're doing." The Hitman's dark eyes looked at him, his amusement clear to Tsuna. "Though I don't mind the show, really."

Even though he'd not told Mukuro and Kyoya about how, exactly, he'd gotten used to walking in on others in the midst, or post, intimate activities, he had no problem whatsoever telling Reborn. The not-teen would never admit it, but he loved gossip as much as any nosy old biddy, largely due to the fact that, when you were the best at something, what, then, was left? To leave off any philosophical discussion, he was bored. Even if his Hyper Intuition hadn't been blaring at him like a foghorn about it, his Common Sense -which he'd learned was really not all that common- told him that World's Greatest Hitman + puberty + boredom = very, very Bad Things.

While Tsuna was tempted, oh so terribly _tempted_, to rile up the adolescent Hitman, he knew Reborn would get him back with the Evil White Menace (_hisssss)_. Besides, now that Colonello had laid one on him he'd probably get possessive. Rain's were like that, he'd found.

Having had_ that_ thought, Reborn proved that, Decimo Don Vongola or no, he could still read his mind, and thus appropriately spit out the espresso he'd been in the process of gulping. "_What?!_"

Tsuna hid his grin behind his mug, trying not to radiate the mirth he felt. Judging by the pouting glower thrown his way, he failed. "Yep. Now, ask me how I know that."

And just like that, Reborn was torn. Tsuna could see the thoughts going through his mentor's head. On the one hand, he'd been given an order, and his hand twitched toward his gun on reflex to shoot the one who _dared_. On the other, he'd wanted to know in the first place and due to a certain _Incident_ (which would remain nameless, if he had a say. Going by the current rumor mill, he didn't. He could always hope. Or shoot someone), he dearly wanted to know more. In the end, his curiosity and need to know won out, and he asked, warily, "How?"

The mug might as well not have been there, so visible was Tsuna's grin. "Takeshi almost took my head off, the first time I walked in on him, Hana and Ryohei going at it."

Tsuna felt overwhelming smugness as Reborn near about choked on the inhaled espresso, surprise to blame. He watched as Reborn hiccoughed his way back to speech, rasping roughly, "isn't that cheating?"

And Tsuna felt only vindictive satisfaction in supplying the following, sing-songing it at Reborn as he got up to leave. "Not if both halves of a married couple are fully aware and give consent." Looking at Reborn's pale-faced shock, and swaying form, he could not resist adding, "judging by how Hana was having herself a sandwich, I don't think that'll be a problem."

Reborn's grip on the counter was perilous, his legs about to give out. Hm. Tsuna _smirked_, a smirk Reborn would recognize if he ever looked in the mirror during his 'training' of his students. "Wha-How . . . ?" He whispered weakly.

Tsuna did not grin. He pulled his lips back from his teeth in a parody of one. "I don't walk in on them anymore. I watch. Turns out, all three have an exhibitionist streak, and I'm a voyeur. Who knew?"

_THUD_

"And thus falleth the World's Greatest Hitman." Tsuna murmured to himself contentedly as he watched Reborn faint dead away, sauntering out of the kitchen, victorious for the nonce.

~O~O~O~

**Whelp, there's a wrap. Were you surprised by what sweet, innocent Tsuna has been getting up to? I had considered, on Reviewer Booklover2526's suggestion, to make it Hayato and Takeshi. But I have a tendency to like threesomes, and, well. Colonello is the Rain Arcobaleno, and Reborn is the Sun Arcobaleno. I wanted to parallel with Takeshi and Ryohei, but Hana was in the way there, and they're such an awesome couple I didn't want them to not have ever gotten together, or divorced, or her dead. Which left a threesome. And Tsuna getting one-up on Reborn. Now mind you, I had none of this in mind after finishing the last chapter. I just wrote up the last bit with Tsuna and Reborn, like, an hour ago. This all was the bunny's idea, I swear! It was like-like-like . . . my muse, she sang to me! So _this_ must be what all the other Author(esse)s are talking about! Well, I'll try not to bug them to update when there's no inspiration. It's like trying to get water from a dry well, really. Not happening.**

**This is not the end. I've already got the next chapter in the works. Damn, am I on what's called a roll, here? Am I? If so, sweet! Me likeie this. Me likeie this lots.**

**As always, if you spot any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes, put it in a review or PM me. I don't have a beta, so there's likely a couple.**

**Anykedoodle, review, review, review. They feed me, and as you can see here, give me _ideas_. They_ help_. So keep 'em comin', my dear Readers, *mad, absent-of-sanity cackle* keep 'em comin'!**


	4. Of Drunken Idiocy and Platonic Cuddling

**Hello, my fellow Readers. Just answering the reviewers, and we'll get to the nummy bits. **

**Mona - glad you love it. And yeah, Reborn so rarely gets one-upped, those moments are to be photographed, treasured, and forgotten about, lest he shoot us all. ; )**

**Foxluna - I do believe Ryohei and Hana marry canonically. I wanted Takeshi and Ryohei together because there's some Reborn x Colonello action going on (no, that isn't indicative of who's topping. I haven't decided on that yet), and what with the Sun and the Rain thing, well. Hana was there, and I didn't want her and Ryohei to never have gotten together, or divorced, or her dead. Which lead to the threesome. Tsuna being a voyeur happened as I was typing, I have no idea what sparked _that_. Takeshi, is with Ryohei and Hana. The latter two are married. Takeshi joins them for sexy fun times. And I hope you like what's popped up here. **

**Cat - . . . um. What? Forgive me, it's almost 4:00 AM right now, and my brain is cooked. I don't quite get whatever you're trying to get at. Though I'm guessing something eee-vil, because you've got that laugh . . .**

**Psycho Nocturnal - No, because Reborn was denying that Tsuna was EITHER, using . . . my smarts aren't smart enough for a grammar debate right now. I'll get back to you on that, Mmkay? Mmkay. PM work for you? If you're right, I'll go back and change it.**

**farronewp - nononono, don't diiiiiiiieeee! And thank you. On an unrelated note, what's up with your username?**

**That's all, I believe. Just this, left. WARNING: CONTAINS SOME YAOI, DRUNKEN BOYxBOYNESS. SLIGHT DUBCON, BECAUSE DRUNK PEOPLE DON'T DO SMART UNLESS YOU'RE TONY STARK, AND THIS AIN'T THE RIGHT FANDOM FOR THAT. And some platonic cuddling. Does that need a warning now? And some Purple Prose, I think it's called. Me elaborating on Tsuna's Hyper senses. That may be incorrect, but once more, Artistic License. I can do that, Mwahahaha.**

~O~O~O~

Despite having killed one of his less sane alternate selves, Tsuna and Byakuran got on disturbingly well, at least that's what he'd overheard Hayato mutter to Takeshi. Really though, he couldn't help it. Byakuran, he and Yuni were a trio, the Three Great Skies. The Watcher, the Saint and the Seeress. Regardless of what anyone thought, or how odd they themselves found it, they _fit_, like nothing in Tsuna's life had B.R.(Before Reborn. No, that did not equate the not-teen to Jesus Christ. _Oh, Kami-sama, don't go there, please_).

Besides, this Byakuran was not at all like the other. With the other, where it had been clashing themes, discordant tunes, and broken voices, the one he was now friends with was matching pairs (or trio, really), harmony and birdsong. And Tsuna _loved_ it.

Maybe a bit too much, Tsuna thought a little ruefully, as he, Yuni and Byakuran cuddled together in his bed. Contrary to Hayato's initial assumption when he walked in on them one time, there was nothing sexual going on between them. Yuni had never gotten to have any real childhood to speak of. Even if _this_ Byakuran had had a good, normal childhood (doubtful at best, Tsuna thought, seeing the remnant of scars on the older man's body, that were many years old), there were undoubtably hundreds of thousands, millions, _billions_, that hadn't, out in the wide, weird multi-verse. That added up.

As to Tsuna, in spite of having a loving if ditzy mother, he had really not been hugged enough. And been bullied a bit too much (he shouldn't have been).

Now, they could have all the physical contact they wanted, among their trio. And, because they could, they did. Often. No matter how disturbed or twitchy their respective Guardians were, to the Skies' collective amusement.

Tsuna didn't know why the other two did this, not exactly, but for him it boiled down to his Hyper Intuition. Connecting the dots, as Reborn had once called it, at hyper-speed. Yeah, that was the Intuition part. The Hyper part came in with his senses. ALL his senses. After all, how is his Intuition supposed to connect the dots if it can't find the dots to connect them? Hence, his senses -hearing, smelling, taste, touch, seeing, and that mysterious sixth sense that could be termed instinct- were all turned up. Not to eleven, though. No, Reborn was at eleven. Tsuna had broken the damned dial.

Which made intimate activities a pain, he'd realized once upon a drunken encounter with an equally drunken Hayato. The Storm Guardian didn't remember the next day, and Tsuna was gone by the time he'd woken, but the Decimo had spent most of that day -after claiming he was feeling a little off and pushing the paperwork on the confused Storm in petty revenge (he'd not quite learned to loathe the White Menace so thoroughly back then)- curled up in his room under the covers, shaking in delayed fear. Not fear of his Storm, never that. But fear of what it meant, to be constantly in Hyper Mode. It was his greatest advantage, and his greatest weakness.

After all, _everything_ was enhanced to ridiculous degrees. He could hear miles away, if he concentrated and there wasn't too much background noise (he did _not_ need to know what his neighbors did in their soundproofed basement. He'd heard nothing, and anyone who said differently was_ lying_). He could taste the blandest food others would gag on, and it'd be as if it were seasoned with the finest spices (which got Reborn suspicious, because the World's Greatest Hitman he may be, he really could not cook worth a damn. Everyone always said it was too bland and tasteless). His sense of smell was better than any canines, and he could follow a scent trail accurately if it was fresh enough (which he'd done once out of curiosity, following a cologne he really liked, wanting to know the name. Ending with Reborn in the know of what he was doing, though not before looking severely perplexed at why Tsuna was _sniffing_ at him. That'd been a fun explanation, not). Seeing was even easier, with practice he could focus his eyes like a cat's, not that it was slit but his pupil expanded and contracted at his command (his adventure with that was short lived. He'd never seen that old man sun bathing in the nude, and no he could not count the moles on his ass, what were you talking about?) which came in handy during various fights and other occurrences. His sight was 20/20 these days.

It was touch that was his bane, that had left him shaking after that short drunken encounter. He didn't mind the others so much. He'd learned, easy enough, to block out background, everyday noises, and had come to differentiate between Reborn's guns and enemies', which befuddled the Hitman (which looked absolutely adorable on him, not that the Vongola Decimo would say that within his hearing. Yet.) until Tsuna explained that even two guns that looked exactly alike were never used in exactly the same way, and thus the sounds were different, if so subtle only Tsuna could perceive them. Reborn's cooking had been his favorite, to the bafflement of anyone who'd tried it, with only Bianchi being worse, and that was only because it would kill you. Smell was the same as hearing, only blocking out background, everyday _smells_, rather than sounds. He could more or less control his eye-muscles, how the pupils contracted, even against what they wanted, or to hurry their focus in dark places to see even in a pitch black room.

That night with Hayato, they'd only gotten to heavy petting. It had been enough, because the heavily intoxicated were not gentle, and Tsuna had felt pleasure so intense when Hayato had only rubbed a thumb over his clothed nipple he'd nearly screamed. The fact that arousal made one hypersensitive to such things was a bad thing here, as Tsuna was like that already. Arousal had only made it . . . ultrasensitive, or something like that. When Hayato had first kissed him, licked into his mouth and explored, Tsuna had wanted it to stop, as the sensations had been so concentrated it'd been painful. He'd kept going though, because Tsuna hadn't been able to gather the wherewithal to tell him to stop. He'd suckled at Tsuna's neck and earlobe as he panted from the kiss, breathless. He'd rubbed his knee between Tsuna's legs, the resulting pleasure rush so _much_ he'd been surprised he hadn't passed out from the sheer overload. Only a few strokes back and forth and Tsuna had cum, completely undone. Thankfully, Hayato had passed out after that, and the next day merely thought he'd rubbed one out while plastered, or had a hot dream he couldn't recall.

It was only a day after that Byakuran and Yuni stumbled over his problem quite by accident. Byakuran had been goofing off per his usual, except when he'd hugged Tsuna from behind, which he'd done every time they'd met up, Tsuna yelped in what was distinctly pain (the over-sensitiveness hadn't left quite yet, and Byakuran's usually gentle hug felt like he was trying to squeeze him in half). All his playful laughter, and all Yuni's gentle teasing, instantly left the room's atmosphere. They'd froze for three seconds before, in a whirl even Tsuna's enhanced sense had difficulty making heads or tails of, he was on the sofa between them, as they had their Flames searching him for injuries. He could even see the scolding they were about to deliver, in tandem, and stopped in unison when they found nothing wrong with him. Their expressions were equal parts puzzlement and demand for answers, and as Tsuna could not keep it to himself, and told them (he didn't want to keep it secret at all, but it would hurt the others, especially Hayato, and there was nothing they could do and thus no reason to bother).

Byakuran had stated the obvious, of course. "Why not leave it partially activated, or have it on hair-trigger?"

And Tsuna had answered matter-of-factly, "I had it on full blast for so long, this is the base state now. Hyper Mode is my Normal Mode now. Which makes actually going Hyper now an absolute bitch." Neither of them flinched at his uncharacteristic swear, figuring he deserved it. And if he was having trouble as he was now . . . better not to chance it.

They were determined to help him, of course. When, of course, Byakuran hit upon a thought. If the sensations were so intense he couldn't stand that level of intimacy, why not tone it down?

Which led to the cuddling. Tsuna hadn't realized, before that, that he'd become skin-hungry for lack of physical contact (he'd been unconsciously avoiding it up 'till that point).

(None of which had caused him to develop voyeur habits, for want of that intimacy. Tsuna had no idea what you're talking about. And Ryohei, Hana and Takeshi knew to keep quiet, and even if they told knew no one would believe them. They couldn't believe it, themselves.)

_'No matter, though'_, Tsuna thought as he yawned, finishing his introspection for the night. _'I've got all I need, and it's alright for me.'_ And the Saint settled in between the Watcher and the Seer, the Three Great Skies content for the moment. Without doubt, it wouldn't last. They were in the Vongola Mansion, after all.

~O~O~O~

**Hm. That didn't go in the direction I thought it would. This came about by me re-reading the original prompt, and adding on to what I put in the first chapter. I'm not sure if it fits, though. And if you recognize Tsuna's last thought as lyrics to a song niggling at the edge of your thoughts, good for you! The song is "Alright", by Darius Rucker. If you still don't recognize him, the singer from Hootie and the Blowfish? Songs like "Time", "Hold My Hand", "Let Her Cry", "Only Wanna Be With You"? Ringing any bells yet?**

**Now, this is all I've got, for now. I have nothing more written, so don't expect any updates for a while yet. I don't know what I'll write next. Which is why, I ask of you, my Readers; REVIEW. I'm not asking because I'm a review-whore, but because they give me ideas on what to do. Or inspire them.**

**So tell me what you think. Give me your thoughts and opinions. Hell, I'll take flames at this point. Review, review, review. And goodnight.**


End file.
